


FATHER’S DAY DOGPILE ON PAPA!

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Stony One Shots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, i'm a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Father's Day morning drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FATHER’S DAY DOGPILE ON PAPA!

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 10 this morning like "I gotta write this, now."   
> So enjoy a bit of superhusbands this morning!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ready?” Tony asked Peter.

“Ready!” he answered.

Tony quietly opened the master bedroom and looked at his bed to make sure his husband was still sleeping. Seeing that he was the billionaire smirked at looked down at his 9 year old son.

“One, two, three,” he counted, “FATHER’S DAY DOGPILE ON PAPA!”

Tony and Peter did a small run and pounce on Steve with the intention of surprising him awake, but unbeknownst to them, he had his eyes wide open the entire time. When his family started their attack, he quickly sat up and threw out his arms so he could catch them when they landed.

“No fair!” Tony whined.

“Anything’s fair on Father’s Day!” Steve said, hugging everyone in close.

“Happy Father’s Day!” Peter exclaimed, pecking his father on the cheek.

“We love you, Blondie,” Tony smiled.

He raked his hand through Steve's already messy hair. He's been with the super soldier for seven years and sometimes he still couldn’t believe this is real, that something this beautiful was the family the universe thought he deserved.

Steve thinking the same thing smiled down at the two greatest things that ever happened to him. He kissed his wonderful son on the forehead and his lovely husband on the lips.

“I love you too. Happy Father's Day, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
